From another's perspective
by tempestchaos18
Summary: Now that Slade is gone, the Titans are focusing more on their own lives. Robin finds himself dragged into the life of a captivating young girl. How will everyone react to the events that happen around her? What will Robin do with his rising emotions?
1. Accident, or design?

_Italics is thoughts_

_Nope, I don't own any of this, sorry to say. If I did, Raven would have a boyfriend by now, and Cyborg would have found a girl who knows as much about cars as he does._

Setsuna drifted slowly down the corridors, a pale comparison to her usual buoyant self. She was just glad there was no-one there to see it. She wouldn't have anyone worrying for her. It wasn't like her friends didn't have their own problems, and she had never been one to let her smile falter for long. Her dark forest green hair swung to her shoulders, not tame and beautiful, but silky and wild. Her eyes, a smoldering, yet dazzling crimson, were now clouded with anxiety. Her bronze tanned arms hugged tightly to her chest, she watched as the floor passed by beneath her sturdy black and silver boots, adjusting her speed to a statelier pace. It wouldn't do to let them know that she was worried. She'd show up in her own sweet time because to let them know that she cared gave them more power over her. To let that woman know.........was unthinkable. She growled menacingly as the woman's image came into her mind, pleasant thoughts of unveiling her to the authorities mixed with a kind of bland hopelessness. She had once told her older brother that giving up was the worst crime you could commit. He'd have called her a hypocrite if he could have seen her now. But he was gone. He had become sick of putting up with his fathers moping, and then his overnight obsession for the woman who was now his fiancé.

She reflected on her soon to be mother's attitude. It wasn't that Melissa was a bad person, really. It was just that, with her sexy figure and ripe appetite for life and excitement, she was not suited to be a mother. She had no patience for a growing teenage girl's anxieties over looks and guys, although Setsuna rarely worried about either. She had a sleek, athletic figure, with just enough curves in the right places that she didn't need to worry whether she was attractive or not. Melissa did just enough to make sure that Setsuna had money to eat and enough money to keep her out of the house and away from home most of the time. And unfortunately, Melissa was one of those people who feared the unknown. Anything that could not be explained was a threat to her, which meant that Setsuna was on her own with another developing problem as well.

Setsuna didn't feel mistreated at all, just............unwanted. And for some reason that she could not fathom, her father loved Melissa to distraction. Anything that his little queen bee wanted, she got, be it "forget about the kid and let's go watch a movie." To "We're not doing anything this weekend. Let's go rent a hotel room in town and see the sights." Her father always agreed, and in the end, no matter how hard she tried to make them see that she missed them, she was left alone. She had a best friend who had been under similar, albeit somewhat worse conditions than she was. Unwanted, unloved, uncared for, Tony had disappeared from his house years ago. His parents had gotten back from a spontaneous five day trip to Chicago to find most of their household money gone, and almost everything worth taking in his room gone as well.

She was brought abruptly out of her reverie by her inattention to her direction, as she plowed headlong into someone's chest. She heard a slight "ugh" as all the air was blown out of the other person's body and she bounced back slightly, an immediate apology bursting from her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked up to see who she had so rudely plowed over. She was shocked by her find.


	2. The long way down

_Italics are thoughts_

Robins POV

He hadn't seen her walking towards him. He was just as lost in thought as she was, but for a much different reason. The Titans had finally settled into a routine at their high-school, and their famed faces, while still highly recognized, were no longer drawing nearly as many stares.

Starfire was awash with admiring guys who would have died for her to ask them out. And while her understanding of earthly ways was a long way from being standard, she was at least learning to rely more on her own instincts in society, rather than constantly waiting for one of the other Titans to explain things to her. Raven had found her own group of friends, and now had membership at a highly exclusive night-club downtown, where poetry and cappuccinos were the norm. Cyborg had joined the automotive club and enjoyed basking in the glow of his fellow student's adoration of the T-car. Beast Boy had finally found success with the ladies. His natural ability to make certain girls laugh, and his caring nature made him a girl magnet.

Robin had found his own place, though he wasn't nearly as popular as he could have been. He wasn't an out and out jock, and he hadn't gone out for the football team because the injuries that came with football would have seriously put his crime-fighting capabilities in danger. It would have been hard to take a hit from Cinderblock while already sporting a wounded shoulder from slamming someone on the fifty yard line. Still, he had enough friends to be known, and the crime-rate had settled so much that he was even beginning to take an interest in the looks some of the girls were sending his way.

When he felt the smaller body crash against his own, his first reaction was to reach out and catch the person that he had erringly knocked back. He heard a girl's voice, dulcet yet deceivingly gentle, speak out

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He recognized her from around school, though her name didn't leap to the front of his mind. She didn't seem to be part of a permanent group, but drifted from place to place, an eccentric child who could slip in and out of the crowd at her own pleasure. She also seemed to stay in town a lot. Often when the Titans went to the mall they saw her or passed her by, talking to one of her friends, but more often than naught alone, wandering about as though lost in a sea of monotony. _I wonder when she ever goes home._ She had a pair of eyes that were, to him, a deep maroon with swirls of golden yellow, and hair of such a dark forest green that whenever light shone on it, you were made to think of a forest caught in shadow.

"No." He smiled winningly at her, reluctantly letting go of her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't really watching were I was going."

"That makes two of us." She laughed easily, as if laughing were the most natural thing in the world to her.

"_Wow. She has a beautiful voice. I wonder if she sings with the school choir."_ He nodded, and then cursed himself for remembering where he was supposed to be going. "I have to go now. I'm delivering messages for the office, and I need to get this to Mrs.Morrison. Maybe I'll seeya around?" He finished his sentence with a roguish wink and inclined his head towards her. She leaned back with a smile and nodded.

"Sure Robin. That'd be cool."

His eyes widened.

"You know my name. But I don't know yours."

She walked past him with a jounce in her step. "Of course I know your name. Everyone knows the Teen Titans." Before he could catch her name, she was around the corner and gone. Shrugging, he reapplied himself to his original task. He would see her again. There was no doubt in his mind of that. And next time, he wouldn't let her slip past without her name fixed firmly in his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She stepped into the office, eyes bright. Of all the guys to bump into, it had been Robin of the Teen Titans! She nodded at the office official, who in turn gestured her towards the principal's office door. Her heart once again sank. What had she done? But she lifted her chin, determined to show no weakness in front of the people that claimed to be her parents. She no longer acknowledged them as such, but that hardly mattered to the school.

As she walked into the office, a strange picture was portrayed from the door frame. The message she had received from her teacher was that her parents wanted to see her in the principal's office. But she saw only one parent, and it was the last one she would have expected to see.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" Setsuna walked in and shut the heavy door behind her, an uneasy feeling starting to build up in her stomach. "Where's dad?"

Melissa looked up at her with a blank face, and Setsuna's stomach was ice, with a ball of lead at the bottom.

"Our house is gone." Melissa sighed. "There was a fire. We managed to put it out before it got too much of our stuff, but the house isn't really safe to live in anymore. Your father and I can stay in a hotel in town for free, compliments of his job. But we don't have enough money to keep you at the hotel with us. We decided that, at least until we find a new house, we could put you at a boarding school. That's why I'm here. I need to check on your grades, to see if they're good enough for you to get in. You need to pull your math and English up."

Setsuna stared at the woman in front of her, as the anger and hurt built up inside her. They were trying to get rid of her. As much as Melissa pretended to be grieved about this, several weeks in a fancy hotel without a kid to worry about at all would be a blessing. She jumped to her feet, resisting the urge to clench her slender fingers into fists that would effectively beat the smug look out of her enemies eyes.

Her voice was distant, as if the matters at hand did not concern her. But behind that distance, was a blood chilling lack of emotion. Not emotions buried, but emotions nonexistent.

"It would cost more to send me to a boarding school than to rent a hotel room for me. And I'm not transferring schools. I'll board somewhere in town. I'll stay with one of my friends." She looked into Melissa's eyes, which had become increasingly irritated. "But there is no way you're sending me away. Whether you like it or not, my father belongs to both of us. If you think that you'll get rid of me without getting slapped around a bit yourself, you're out of your mind. Just because you can brainwash my dad, doesn't mean I'm that gullible." She stood, and without a backward glance, opened the door and left, sweeping past the school councilor on her way out. Her eyes revealed nothing of what she was feeling. They were mirrors meant to reflect the emotions of others; never her own. Her skin had gone pale, and she looked like someone who had been standing in the sun too long, and was about to get heatstroke.

Slowly she trudged to her locker and pulled out her backpack. Her parents gave her fifty dollars every week, ostensibly for an allowance, but in all actuality it was to keep her out of the house so that they could go about their actions without worrying for the sensibilities of a 15 year old girl. Looking around, she pulled a small black box out of the largest pocket. A silver lock hung from the outside, and she pulled the key from a chain around her neck and unlocked it, making sure to catch it before it fell. She opened the box and took a quick look to make sure that everything was as she had left it. Sure that there was no one about, she dropped to a sitting position, with the box resting securely in her lap. She counted out what she had been saving up, and found a little over four hundred dollars. Maybe she could get a job, and rent a room in town. Or she could ask one of her friends to let her stay, on the condition that she pay her own way in groceries. There didn't seem to be any alternative. Her father had abandoned her, and her surrogate mother was trying to remove her from the picture. She wasn't about to let that happen. But she would consider it after school. Carefully she replaced the lock, then the box, then the bag. After straightening herself up, she returned to class with a small grin on her face, as though nothing had happened.


	3. Help from a friend

_Italics are thoughts_

School let out and Raven, Cy, and Robin waited for the other Titans. They generally walked home from school everyday. Or at least, they walked part of the way. It would have been kind of hard to walk to an island without a few technological difficulties, such as breathing. Starfire stood at the entrance to the school while students poured out around her. She was deep in conversation with a blonde haired boy, who was obviously trying to explain some concept to her, and just as obviously failing miserably. Robin watched with amusement as the boy's face grew a dumbfounded look. BB was entrenched in a group of girls who were chattering excitedly. One of them handed him a card and giggled as he made some smart remark while wiggling his eyebrows.

He allowed his eyes to roam the schoolyard, until they came to rest on a familiar figure. She was talking animatedly to a girl with long pigtails, and whatever she was saying elicited an explosion of childish giggles from the pigtailed girl. Then Robin noticed a change of expression on the girls face. Reaching around behind him, he elbowed Cy in his armor plated chest.

"Oww!" Robin rubbed his elbow. Cyborg just laughed.

"That's what you get for tryin ta gouge me in the ribs man. What's up?"

Robin pointed at the girl with dark green hair, who had just reached the halfway point to the crosswalk. "Who is she? Do you know?"

"Sure." Cy took a closer glance at her. "That's Setsuna. I have her in advanced programming class. She's pretty good with computers. Why?"

Robin shook his head.

"I slammed into her in the hallway earlier. I knew I'd seen her around, but I couldn't remember her name." He watched Setsuna talking to her friend.

She seemed to be in a deep conversation with her friend, and judging by the pleading look on her face, it was important. The other girl shook her head sadly, and Setsuna nodded dejectedly. They parted ways at the crosswalk, and Setsuna set her shoulders, waving goodbye to her friend as she turned the corner. Then she was gone. Robin stared after her thoughtfully, wondering what the question was that her friend had said no to.

"Robin! Pay attention. Dude!"

Robin shook his head, then turned to Beast boy, who was staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry. What's up?"

"I was saying we've all been invited to this totally awesome party. That girl Amber is hosting a dance at her house for her birthday, and she said we should come along. We don't even have to get dressed up or nothing. Just gotta look a presentable. Is that a deal or what?!?" BB drew himself to his full height. "I tell ya, the ladies just can't keep their hands off me."

The group laughed, used to hearing this from their green friend, and headed home. But Robins mind was plagued with thoughts of that strange girl he had nearly run down in the hall. She hadn't treated him the way most of the other girls did. They batted their eyelashes and gave him coy looks, making suggestions with their eyes that had nothing to do with their hearts. They treated him like a prize to be bagged. He had even heard some of them betting on which one of them could get him to take his mask off first. Not all of them, of course. But he could find none of them that made him feel truly comfortable with himself.

Setsuna, for some reason, was different. When she had laughed, it had been the laughter of someone who laughed as much at her own faults and mistakes as at the world in general. Her eyes had shown sincere admiration, and hadn't made him feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. Maybe he could get to know her better. It would be nice to have someone to hang with at the mall when the other Titans were out, and she was certainly at the mall enough on her own. Maybe he would go to the mall sometime and "accidentally" run across her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day at school, Robin kept a purposeful eye out for Setsuna, trying to pick that head of dark green hair out from the crowd of students milling in the yard before the school had opened its doors. But he couldn't seem to spot her anywhere. He kept a lookout for her throughout the day, but saw nothing of her.

The next two days were the same, and even her friends were starting to become worried. She was one of those people who rarely missed school, even if she was under the weather. The next day, however, she was back, and everyone was in for a shock.

Robin stood at the front gate as he had every morning since that first day she hadn't shown up. His expression was drawn into a frown, and his stance was tense. Raven walked over to him, arms crossed and a serious expression on her usually immobile face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just...........worried. I mean, I don't even know her. Not really. But from what I've seen of her, she's not the type to miss so much. And I checked the school computers. She hasn't called in at all, and there's no record of doctor's appointments or anything." He turned to look at her and was amazed anew by her transformation. She was now wearing a dark blue tank top with a pair hip hugger blue jeans. She wore a few bracelets, and a necklace that bore a strange symbol that Robin didn't recognize. Raven took a deep breath. It wasn't hard to figure out who Robin was referring to. Even though he didn't talk about her much, he had been constantly watching her empty seat in English, as though if he stared at it long enough, she might magically appear.

"Well, we noticed how much this has been bothering you, so Starfire and I talked to some of her friends." Robins eyes widened in amazement. Although it had been noticed that Setsuna hung out with a wide variety of people, it was a rare thing that Raven would go out of her way to talk to anyone. "Apparently her house burned down a few days ago. No one's really sure where her parents are, but I don't think she's with them. Someone else claimed to have seen her at the mall yesterday." Robin grasped her shoulder in gratitude, then let his mouth turn down in a small frown. He looked Raven square in the eyes. "How would you and the other's feel about missing school today?" Raven shrugged

"Where to?"

"The mall."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well, what do you guys think so far? I know you probably can't see much to the plot yet, but it's building. Feel free to review. I always take the good with the bad, so if you think it sucks; it's not going to bother me. ï **


	4. In rides the cavalry

_Italics are thoughts_

The mall was extremely crowded for a school day, but that might have been because of the autumn sales. Most spring-time wear was down by twenty to fifty percent, and there were a lot of mothers and mall hoppers looking to get some good deals. Robin and the other Titans were still dressed in their school clothes, but luckily weren't getting too much notice. They weren't the only school kids who apparently picked up on the confusion enough to realize it would be easier to go unnoticed today. But how would they find one person in this river of people?

"Alright Titans. You all know who we're looking for, right?" The Titans nodded, and began to spread out.

"Why do you think this girl of the green hair would be in the mall of shopping, Robin?"

"I don't know Star." Robin was already systematically scanning the crowd. "But this is where she was last seen, so this is where we're looking."

"It is very splendid of you to show so much care for a stranger." Robin smiled briefly, and then turned his attention back to the crowd. He and Cy were working the malls two main entrances, while the rest of the group was searching the individual stores.

"Right. Then I shall go search the stores of clothing. Perhaps we shall find her trying on many of the brightly colored skirts that are, as you say, on sale." She was swiftly pulled into the flow of the crowd, though it was easy to see her bright red hair bobbing up and down with her energetic stride. Robin had to smile. If there was anything that Star had adapted to well, it was mall life and the sense of fashion. She instinctively knew what made her look good, and what parts of her fashion sense to take advantage of. But Robin turned resolutely back to his task. If Setsuna's house had burned down, and her parents were gone, wouldn't it make sense that she was with them? But her friends didn't seem to think so. And one of the kids they had talked to seemed sure that they had seen her here the day before. They talked to every store owner, and it turned out that quite a few of them had seen her there. Many of them were familiar with her, and some of them even knew her name because she spent so much time there. When asked what she had looked like, most of them had said she looked ill, and worn out, like she hadn't been getting any sleep. She had been carrying a backpack loaded down, though they didn't know what she was carrying. She had come to the mall for the sale, claiming that she had to replace a lot of the clothes that she had lost in the fire. When asked if she had mentioned her parents, they were told no, but that wasn't unusual. She had a dysfunctional family, and rarely discussed her problems with anyone. She preferred not to be a burden to anyone else. She had been wearing clean clothes, and looked clean herself, but she just seemed out of sorts.

The day went by with no success, yet somehow Robin felt somehow relieved. They hadn't seen her, but they knew that, for the time being, she was alright. And maybe, if she realized that people were actually looking for her, she'd come out of hiding, and come back to school.

Whether Robins sense of reasoning worked or not, they were very relieved to see her back at school, though they weren't prepared to see the way she had changed.

She came walking into English late, the only class she shared with all of the Titans. Though her clothes were clean, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her skin seemed pale from exhaustion. Her hair was clean, but it seemed to hang lifeless around her face, and the sparkle in her eyes had died. Though she usually walked with her shoulders thrown back and her face open to the world, her shoulders now seemed bowed under the weight of her bag, and her eyes were downcast. She seemed like a person going down for the last time.

All of the Titans exchanged looks of worry. They had known something was wrong, but what could have happened to take away her spirit like this? She walked quietly to her desk, and slid to her seat, taking out her pen and paper. Robin took up office duty after first period, and chose options that would take him to her classes whenever possible. She fell asleep in math and history. She was listless in her advanced programming class, and looked like she would be ill when she found out they were going to dissect a deer heart in biology. The only classes she seemed to pick herself up for were Drama and Chorus. When a stack of order forms had to be delivered to the Drama teacher, Robin jumped at the chance. Walking down the hall, he wondered what she would do, and what she had been doing. It was the last period of the day, and Robin was determined that she wouldn't leave without him finding out what was wrong.

As he stepped through the doorway, he saw that the class was setup on the stage. He didn't know what play they were practicing, but from the props they were using, he guessed that it was just a practice session. He watched from the doorway as the teacher read out the description for the scene they were doing. Then the scene started, and the first of the young actors to step on stage was Setsuna. Something stirred within Robin as he watched her take on her part. She was no longer an exhausted young woman. She was a devastated beauty, torn between protecting her love from the law, and her guilt towards the woman that her lover had wronged. The dramatic lighting glistened off of her silky hair, which floated gently around her face, and created shadows, making her seem mysterious and forlorn, as she rushed across the makeshift street to her lover's arms. She stood in her glory, eyes flashing in the spotlight as she delivered her part in a soaring voice that could have cut through the sound at a football game. But disaster struck halfway through the rehearsal. In the middle of a rather energetic scene, which involved her and another of the students to engage in a loud argument, the stage lights must have gotten to her, because she faltered. The teacher noticed the stumble, and squinted up into the lights.

"Setsuna dear, did you forget your line?" Setsuna shook her head, and took a step back, reaching out to the back drop to support her. Robin saw the danger signs, and was running towards the stage before the teacher realized that it was more than a loss of speech. Setsuna's eyes closed, and her legs buckled out from under her. She would have hit the floor, if Robin hadn't been there to catch her. He reached her side just as she began to tilt, and with a speed and accuracy that was amazing to see, he snaked his arms around her and pulled her protectively to him, supporting her weight with his body. Her head lolled against his chest, and she was barely conscious. She tried to take her own weight again, but he indignantly swung her up into his arms. The teacher came towards them.

"Do you need me to phone the office for a wheelchair? She needs to see the nurse." Robin shook his head, strangely reluctant to hand his charge over to anyone.

"I'll take her. I'm already here, and the sooner she gets to the nurse, the better." With that, he took his leave, making a ground eating pace in his haste to see her well.

"Thank you." He looked down to see her large crimson eyes staring up at him. She sighed. "I guess the lights just got to me."

_Funny how her eyes change to different shades of red in different types of light. Or maybe it's more than just the light. _ "Yeah, right." He looked at her sternly. Something's wrong with you. First you go missing, and then you show up looking absolutely exhausted. And as many plays as you've been working in this year, there's no way you aren't used to the lighting by now. Why aren't you with your parents? And why did they leave you by yourself after your house went down?" His barrage of questions seemed to land on her like a ton of gravel. She jerked in his arms, and he tightened his grip a little, wanting to make sure he didn't drop her. He had never really held a girl before. Sure, he had caught both Starfire and Raven in their many battles. This was different. Feeling her warmth against him, and knowing that she somehow trusted him to hold her gave him a strange feeling. "You don't have to answer right now, but I should warn you that I'm not gonna let you disappear after school. I'm going to make sure you're alright." He took in a deep breath and prepared to hear her protest. He was surprised.

"I don't want to talk about it here at school. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd really like to tell someone. I'm running out of options. And the pressure isn't good for my school work." _I wish he didn't have to walk so fast. It's nice to be able to lean on someone. But it does feel odd to have him holding me like this. _She looked into his eyes (or where she guessed his eyes were, since she couldn't see them through the mask) and he saw them clear for the first time since she had returned to school. It was plain to see that she was surprised at his indignance at her parents, and she was even more surprised at his obvious concern for someone that he had only met a few days ago.

They found themselves in the nurse's office, so pristine and white that the light in the room created a painful glare off the wall. He set her down carefully on the table, and stepped back to allow the nurse to inspect her. The nurse took her temperature, and then asked a few simple questions.

"Now dear, I want you to tell me if you've been drinking enough water."

"Yes, plenty."

"Alright then, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"No, I've been having trouble sleeping lately."

"Well that might help to explain it. You do have a small fever. Have you been getting enough to eat?" And to this there was no answer. The nurse repeated the question. "Have you eaten anything lately?" Setsuna flashed a look at Robin, standing in the corner, and gave a mumbled reply. "What was that dear?"

"I said no ma'am. I....I haven't been very hungry lately."

"Well young lady. Since it's so late in the school day, I suggest that you go home right now and put some food in your stomach." She nodded, and jumped down off the table. Without a word, she walked out of the room, and down the hall. Robin followed suit, keeping a careful eye on her.

"Exactly how long has it been since you ate anything?" He hurried to catch up with her long, graceful stride.

"How long has it been since you've seen me?" She didn't slow her pace, but Robin stopped for a minute, stunned.

"You mean, all this time away from school, and you haven't eaten anything?!?" His astonishment could not be contained. Then he stepped forward as she grabbed her bag from her locker. She rarely took it to drama with her. "How about you come to Titans tower with me? I can get you some pizza, and maybe," he gently lowered his face to catch her eyes "you can tell me what's wrong, and how I can help." It was a few minutes before she answered with a slight nod.

"I know one thing you could do to help." Her voice was very small.

"What's that?" He took a step closer to her, and noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks. _Hmmm. So maybe she's as attracted to me as the others. But she doesn't act like them. And I certainly don't feel the same way about them that I do about her._

"Ummm......" Why _is he looking at me like that?_ "I don't think I can walk all the way to your tower. I still feel a little dizzy."

"Alright. That's no problem. We'll call a taxi." He offered his arm to her, like a young man escorting his partner onto the dance floor. A smile graced her features for the first time since she'd come back to school, and sent a strange sensation spinning up Robin's spine. They walked towards the door, with her leaning on his arm.


	5. getting ready

_Italics are thoughts_

_I've said this once, and I'll say it again. The only person in this story who belongs to me (so far) is Setsuna. Steal her and feel my wrath!!!! Just kidding._

The rest of the Titans found out from one of Setsuna's friends, a pigtailed blond named Roxanne, that Setsuna had left arm in arm with Robin just a few minutes before school had let out. No one was really sure why the two had left together, or where they had gone, but Roxanne was absolutely positive that she could see romance blossoming and wasn't it oh so romantic? They didn't know how to answer the girl on that score, but did agree to ask Setsuna why she was friends with such a silly person.

They returned to Titans tower to see a strange sight layed out before them. Upon reaching the level where the entertainment and kitchen areas were located, they found Robin leaning over the girl of their recent inquiries, trying to force a piece of pizza on her. He had one knee on the couch and one arm braced against the back of the couch. A slice of pizza was held in his other hand, and he wore a stubborn look which had been noted as his "trying to budge a mountain" look. If he had that look on his face, sooner or later you would give in. She was leaned back about as far as she could go over the back of the couch, a blanket draped over her legs and a look of confusion and amusement plastered on her face. Their bodies weren't in contact with each other at all, but as soon as the other Titans walked in, Robin jumped back a little.

"Oh, hey guys. You wanna help me get this stubborn girl to eat something?" Setsuna spoke up in her own defense.

"I don't need to be stealing your food. I've got money to buy some of my own!" She had a look of frustration on her face, as though she had already tried to explain this to Robin several times. The rest of the Titans surged into the room, plopping in their respective places on the couch. Even Raven took an interest in the conversation that she knew must soon follow.

"So Setsuna..............." BB looked at her and suddenly found himself feeling very awkward as the girl's forthright gaze fell on him. "You gonna tell us what's been going on? Why you're missing school. I mean, you look kinda tired and stuff, ya know?" He seemed to be trying very hard not to offend her. When she let out a brief chuckle, he looked up in relief.

"No! She needs food first. She hasn't eaten in about four days!" Robin looked incensed at the very thought.

"FOUR DAYS?!?" Cyborg and Beast Boy both lifted the couch with Setsuna still sitting on it, and, with her protesting loudly, sped her into the kitchen. As soon as they had managed to fit the couch squarely in the smaller kitchen area, they dived into the fridge and literally began pouring food onto the table, not taking long to get into a rough and ready argument about whether real food or synthesized food was better. Setsuna sat on the couch, trying in vain to catch somebody's attention. Even Starfire got in on it, setting down a bottle of mustard in front of the startled girl.

"This is a most delightful beverage! And I shall fix you the pudding of wellness, so that you may be better!" She smiled at Setsuna, and she suddenly couldn't find the heart to argue. Sighing in resignation, she gave the yellow bottle in front of her a glance.

"I don't really appreciate the flavor of mustard, but I would really appreciate some water."

"Glorious!! Water it is!" Starfire gave the girl a large hug that seemed to squash the remaining resistance out of her. While she was busy trying to put her ribcage back together, the food was piling higher and higher.

"Try some of my barbeque ribs, you'll love 'em!"

"No way. How about some tofu eggs and bacon, huh?"

"Man, she doesn't wanna eat that rubbish! We have some chocolate cheesecake left over from that party last week. Or maybe some pizza?"

The suggestions flew fast and hard as the food stacked up. Setsuna, somewhat resignedly, reached out and took a small piece of ribs from a tall pile. She then sampled a little of BB's tofu eggs, which she said weren't bad. The boys, seeing that she wasn't going to eat nearly as much as they had set out, settled down to help her, wolfing down their own favorites and continuing their argument about which was better. Starfire had long since returned with Setsuna's glass of water, ice clinking against the side of a glass cup, and was now bombarding her with questions that had to do with favorite colors, hairstyles, clothing stores, and many other ""girly"" topics. Raven sat back, watching them all with her calm, blank eyes. But there was more going on behind that stolid mask than she was letting on, and Robin noticed it.

"What's up?" He looked directly at her, not needing to worry if anyone was watching. Starfire was animatedly shooting rapid-fire questions at the newcomer, the other two boys were swallowing platefuls of food down, and Setsuna was caught between trying to keep up with Starfire's exuberant attitude, and watching the boys eat with a half amused, half dumbfounded look on her face.

"I get a feeling of power, not unlike my own. But there's also a lot of anger, and hurt." She held up her hand to forestall any oncoming arguments. "I'm not saying that she's a bad person. But everything is not just smiles and laughter with her. She hides a lot. She suppresses a lot. And if she keeps doing that, sooner or later her powers, whatever they might be, will respond. We need to find out what's going on. And fast." Robin's jaw hung open in shock. He had never heard Raven say so much in his entire life.

"So as soon as she's done, we'll get her to tell us what's been happening, and why she isn't with her family."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as the plates were cleared, and the couch had been put back in position (once again with Setsuna still sitting on it), and settled down. Setsuna seemed to have sensed the gathering tension in the air, because she sat up straighter and took on the air of a professional storyteller. Though she seemed to simply be getting ready to tell them her story, both Robin and Raven caught on to what was really going on. What she was about to tell them obviously pained her greatly, so she was simply playing another part. She was separating herself from the pain, by pretending to be someone else.

"Well" she took a deep breath. "Where to start?"


	6. Telling it all

_Italics are in thoughts_

_I do not own the Teen Titans._

By now it was dark outside the tower, and the stars shone in their brilliant landscape, pinpoints of white glitter on a velvet blanket that spread across the sky. The Titans now gathered around Setsuna, the way small children gather around a storyteller in the public library. Beast Boy sat cross legged on the far right of the couch, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. Starfire sat next to him, back straight, hands on her knees, her expression devoid of anything other than the need of listening to Setsuna. The single mindedness of her gaze was a bit unnerving, and BB kept edging away from her with uneasy glances. Cyborg sat on the left of Setsuna, arms spread out across the back of the couch. He was the most comfortable around Setsuna, because he had her in more classes, and was actually the only one who had known her name from the get-go. Raven sat up curled on the far left, with her nose deep in a book, though she was far from indifferent to the subject. She just didn't feel like staring at the poor girl, like everyone else was doing. Robin had dragged a chair over and had turned its back to face her, so that he could sit across it backwards, chin resting on arms crossed over the back. Of them all, he seemed the most intent on hearing this, because, even though he wasn't staring directly at her (he seemed to be looking somewhere around her midriff, though his eyes weren't in focus at all), he had a look of concentration on his face that he saved for the rarest and the most important of events or problems.

"I'm not terribly sure how to start. I guess you know by now that my house burned down?" She looked around at the nodding faces and continued. "Well, my...urmmm.....step-mother" she grimaced in distaste at having to use this title, "showed up at school to tell me about it. She also came to check and see if my grades weren't good enough to send me to a boarding school while they were looking for a new house. Supposedly it would have been easier than paying for me to stay in the same hotel with them, which is a load of bull." BB nodded fervently. "I refused her flat out. Ever since my dad started going out with her, it's like he's completely forgotten that he has a life other than that woman's wants and needs. I'll simply say that my life at home hasn't been the best ever since she came into it. Now, I'm never at home, because I'm never wanted at home. They give me enough money to keep me out of trouble, and then tell me when not to come home. I've never had them tell me that they wish I wouldn't stay out so late. They actually wish I would stay gone longer, and I might as well forget going home when they have company over. My dad....." her voice choked in anger and she paused for a moment to gather herself. Robin looked on in concern, his brows drawn together. "My flesh and blood father is now ashamed to let his friends know he has a daughter my age. "

"Anyhow," she goes on in a voice perfectly inflected to relay her opinions of each statement, though it wasn't hard to tell she was holding back much more, "That day after school, I went to the house to try and salvage what was left. I had to be careful, so no one would see me sneaking around and think I was stealing. I managed to find a good deal of my clothes that survived the damage, though they were covered in ash and soot. I also gathered as many of my personal possessions as I could carry. After I'd taken everything from my house that I thought I could use, I found myself a phonebook and started looking up possible places to stay. You know, boarding houses or hotels or something like that." The others stared at her aghast. She was only fifteen years old! That could have been potentially dangerous. Especially since the only places that would have disregarded her age in favor of her money were all on the rougher side of town. She could have been mugged or worse............. "I finally found a place that would take me, sometime around three in the morning. I woke up really tired, and way too late to get to school and have it count. Besides that, I still had so much to do. I had to replace the clothes that I'd lost, since most of my shorts got burned, and I needed most desperately to get a strong lock for my hotel room, and start a bank account. I couldn't carry all of my money with me! I spent the next couple of days doing that, plus looking for a job. Yesterday, however, I realized just how hopeless my situation was becoming. As estranged as my father has become from me, I couldn't believe that he wouldn't have tried to look for me. So I went to his company and asked them what hotel my parents were staying at. It turns out that they left their hotel the day before yesterday. Dad quit his job, and they packed up and left. They're gone," her voice was very quiet, "they left me."

Nobody spoke for a while. BB shifted uncomfortably, unable to think of anything to say. Raven, at some point during the tale, had abandoned her book and was watching Setsuna with such rapt attention that she seemed to be trying to see through the girls head. Cyborg's expression was reproachful. Anyone who could abandon their kid like that wasn't worth the paper their birth certificate was printed on. Starfire's large emerald eyes were rimmed with tears, and her hands were clasped together. Robin appeared to have turned to stone; his face was frozen in a look of outraged disbelief. How? How could anyone leave their child to a life on the streets just so they could indulge in carefree make-out sessions? He tried to speak, and couldn't. He tried to clear his throat, and found he couldn't do that either. All he could do was look at Setsuna, her eyes downcast, as though she feared they would find a way to reflect her parent's behavior on her.

"And that's not the worst of it." All eyes snapped back to her, though she had long ceased to look at any of them. "I've started developing....powers. I don't really have any problem controlling them, but it's not easy knowing that you have these amazing new abilities, and there's no one for you to turn to. There's no one who can tell you what you should do with them, or how you should try to develop them, or even whether you should use them in the open or not." She finally raised her eyes to meet theirs. Raven's eyes were full of understanding, for all of that the blank expression had never left her face. Starfire was leaking tears and making tiny, squeaking sounds that were probably her attempt at trying not to bawl out loud. BB still looked at a complete loss, and Cyborg was most likely still thinking of her parents, since the look on his face was disapproving. Lastly, she looked to Robin. Although she couldn't see his eyes, he was staring back at her, his face a picture of compassion and concern. He slowly untangled himself from his cape and chair, and then rose to his feet.

"I don't know about any of you, but I think she should stay the night with us." The others nodded their assent. In some ways, this case wasn't that different from Terra. But terra hadn't really tried to handle her problem. She had run away from it. And unlike Terra, Setsuna willingly admitted that she wasn't sure what to do with her powers. She wasn't lying to anyone, and she had tried her very best to take care of the problem herself. "Starfire, you take Setsuna to one of the guest rooms. I don't expect she's been getting very much sleep in that hotel of hers." Setsuna nodded with a profound look of gratitude on her face, and got up to follow Starfire, who was babbling on about how wonderful it was to have a new friend in the tower. Setsuna's laughter drifted down the hall, clear and rippling, as Starfire began accounting all of the many things they could do the next day (since they had no school), and would Setsuna enjoy perhaps the styling of the hair or the undergoing of the make-over. Robin turned his attention to the remaining Titans.

"Well, what do you guys think? I guess we know how Starfire feels on this subject. And you already know what I'm going to say. I'm not about to let her go back out on the streets, especially when she doesn't really have a way to take care of herself. She's too young to get a job, so nobody would hire her. She'd end up on the streets, she'd stop coming to school, and then sooner or later................" Raven picked up the line.

"Sooner or later she'd wind up dead in the gutter somewhere, or she might become a rape victim. She'd better understand the rules about my room." Raven stood and, with a swirl of her dark cloak, was gone.

"Heh. Raven sure does know how to make an exit." Cy watched Raven go, and then gave his opinion. "I don't know too much about her, though I do see her in school more than any of you guys. She works hard to make sure she gets everything done, and she never holds a grudge. She's rather overwhelm you with her sharp tongue than pound you into the ground, though I hear she used to be in Karate classes before the place got torn down. Might be a practice partner for you, Robin." He glanced slyly at their young leader in time to see a faint blush run across the young mans cheeks. "She's a good kid. I think it'd be cool for her to hang here."

Beast Boy had nothing to say on the subject. He seemed lost in thought, though the others knew that he was probably thinking of Terra.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll tell her tomorrow, and also see what kind of powers she has. She might be an asset to the team. Right now I think it's time to turn in, though."

**Well? Come on guys, I need more reviews than this. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. If it sucks, tell me why, or if you think some addition to the story would give it some spice, give me a shout. I love getting feedback. More chapters to come soon. Sorry I'm being so slow about it. School, babysitting, and my youngest brother has discovered fire. So much to do, so many burnt fingers to bandage. Review, please!!**


	7. Trying to figure it out

_Italics are thoughts. If you haven't caught on to this by now, you must be dense._

_I don't own the Teen Titans. This is also something you should have caught on to by now._

Though Robin had suggested that everyone get a good night's sleep hours ago, he still lay wide awake, too thoughtful and restless to follow his own advice. Setsuna's story wasn't that different from that of thousands of children all over the world. But for some reason, perhaps because he knew her, it was much more personal this time. He felt a hatred for her parents that bordered in equality for his hatred of Slade, and Slade was no longer around.

"Why?" He whispered aloud to himself, a frown of confusion knitting his brows. "Why is this so different from the millions of other kids who have to suffer as bad as this or worse?" He looked down. "And why do I feel so strange? I care about my friends. And I've held Starfire and Raven just as close as when I was carrying Setsuna. So why is it that I can't forget how good it felt?" _Not just because she was warm, she was, but her skin almost melted into mine. She belonged in my arms._ He let his memories carry him back to what was now, judging by the clock, yesterday. He had carried her down the hallway, because she had nearly blacked out. He had held her in his arms, felt the warmth radiating from her body, and now his skin was on fire. Earlier, when he had been leaning over her, trying to make her eat, nothing had mattered other than the fact that she needed food. As he thought about it now, he knew by the warmth in his cheeks that he was blushing. That was the way he was. He rarely let the moment bother him, only did what was needed at the time. It didn't do to worry 'till later. For a while his thoughts roamed, and he tossed about, trying to get comfortable. After about an hour, he realized he couldn't. As he often did when sleep wouldn't come to him, he took a walk around the tower and looked in on his sleeping team-mates.

Now, contrary to popular thought, Robin was not all business. He had a fun side, and a sensitive side, which Starfire saw more than anyone else. Robin had to show patience and understanding with her, especially when she had first become part of the team. As he looked in on her, she lay with her hands clasped on her chest, head hanging over the bottom end of the bed, and feet propped up on the pillow. No one was sure where she had gotten the idea that you were supposed to sleep like that, but as long as she was comfortable..., though he didn't see how she kept all the blood from rushing to her head. Cyborg lay on his tabletop, recharging. Robin slipped in to check the connections, making sure that nothing was going to overheat, and that all of the systems were running in proper order. BB was tossing in his bed, which was a common recurrence so near to Terra's entrapment in stone. Robin knew that the young changeling had kept a few things of Terra's, and after rummaging around a bit, found one of her favorite things. He picked up a small hair comb, adorned with a butterfly, from the floor and placed it in Beast Boy's open fist. After a few moments the boy quieted down, and Robin nodded in approval. Raven was the one person Robin had to be careful about checking up on. She would sense if he entered her room, so the most he could do was slide the door open and make sure she was still in bed. She lay on her side, one fist half curled under her cheek. Her hair splayed around the pillow, and it was almost difficult to make out her sleeping form from the dark colors of her room. She smiled in her sleep, and Robin was once again glad that he had picked up this habit. He got to see her smile more often than anyone, which was in its own way, a very stable reassurance. Raven was an essential part of the team, and knowing that she could smile, even though it was necessary for her to hide her emotions most of the time, was a reminder that she felt the same way about them, her friends, that they felt about her.

He passed the room that had once been Terra's and stopped at the guest room. No sound came from within, which hopefully meant that their guest was sleeping soundly. He didn't give a moment's thought when he opened the door and stepped over the threshold, walking silently to the side of the bed, like a guardian shadow. He did have to pause, however, when he caught sight of her.

Setsuna lay on her back, though her lower torso was shifted sideways, so that her body created a sort of upside down question mark. _That looks uncomfortable_. The moonlight streaked silver through her hair and leached away the tan from her skin, causing her to shimmer in a ghostly fashion. Her thick lashes curled away from the tops of her cheeks, a stark comparison to her moon-bleached complexion. One arm lay draped across her midriff, and her other arm was up, her half open hand a few inches from her head. _I can't help staring at her_. _I should feel like I'm intruding_. She shifted slightly, turning her body partially in the direction her lower torso was pointing, most likely to remove the strain of having her body twisted like a pretzel. Robin, out of some compulsion that he couldn't understand, reached out one bare hand and curled one of her dark locks around his index finger. _It's so soft!_ Her blanket had fallen down to her waist, so that her pajamas were revealed. She was wearing a pale yellow spaghetti strap shirt and, from what little he could see, matching pants. He bent to draw the blanket up, but as his fingers drew across the bare skin of her side, he jerked back. His mind froze as her entire body shivered, causing an empathic shiver to run up his own spine. _I didn't think to wonder if she's ticklish._ _This is crazy. I barely touched her. Why do I feel so jumpy!?! _Carefully he withdrew to the safety of his room, to ponder these latest revelations. How had contact with her bare skin caused an almost electric shock to run up his arm? Why had he presumed to go into her room anyhow? He didn't have the same license with her that he did with the others. She wasn't one of his team members. And yet he felt somehow that he had the right to check on her, and make sure she was alright.

He had heard the others murmering among themselves why he hadn't asked Star out yet. The truth was, he had never really thought about her like that. She was an erring younger sister who had to be constantly set to rights. He just didn't view her in the romantic sense. Even if he had, he probably wouldn't have seen it for what it was, simply for the fact that he had never been in a relationship before. He was well versed enough in human behavior to recognize the way he acted around each of the other Titans. Why couldn't he rationalize his actions around this strange new addition to the tower?!?


	8. Trial run

_You know what Italics are, and you know what else I'm gonna say. That said, enjoy yourself. And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!_

She was warm. That was the pervading thought in her mind. She was comfortable in that "I had a good night's rest and now I'm safe and warm under my covers, but I don't want to get up because the rest of the house is going to be cold", sense of the word. But something had disturbed her sleep. Something in the middle of the night had trailed ice up her side. _Or that's what it felt like anyway. Like someone dipped their finger in a bucket of ice and traced that finger for a couple inches up my side. _ She sat up and immediately felt the colder morning air freeze her back.

"Oooh, that's cold." She couldn't help shivering as she jumped out of bed and hurriedly pulled the curtains shut so that she could get dressed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The other Titans were already downstairs, enduring Beast Boy and Cy's usual argument about what to have for breakfast. It was an inevitable part of their day that could not be lived without, no matter how annoying it was. Raven was at the counter, sipping a steaming hot cup of tea and swearing darkly under her breath as the argument escalated to new records as far as volume was concerned. Starfire had plopped a cup of coffee down in front of Robin, and was drinking a glass of milk.

"Perhaps I should go see if our new friend has awakened herself yet?" Starfire looked pleadingly at Robin, pretty sure what his answer would be, but hoping she was wrong. Robin opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly the red haired alien let out a shriek and dove under the table, yanking him down after her. BB and Cy had begun wrestling around the room and the result was that the platters of scrambled eggs (both real and synthesized) went flying through the air towards the doorway, and.....................**SETSUNA**!! She stood in the doorway, eyes wide in shock as the blobs of yellow rocketed towards her. Raven's mouth hung open, amazed at the stupidity of the two dueling breakfast maniacs. Were they going to offend someone with their crudeness on their first day??? Just as the eggs were about to reach her however, they disappeared for a split second, reappearing to splat both Cyborg and Beast Boy in the back of the head. They keeled over as though they had both been hit with a boulder and lay on the floor, eyes goggling at the newcomer.

Setsuna stood in the doorway, still surprised at the events of her entry.

"Is that the way you usually eat breakfast?" Her voice had a slightly panicked sound to it. She definitely hadn't been expecting to be attacked by breakfast food so soon after she had woken up.''

"No. That's just Beast Boy and Cyborg's way of letting you know how they handle mealtime in the morning." Robin moved out from under the table and dusted himself off as he stood up. There was egg splattered all over the kitchen, though Cyborg and BB were the only ones who had any on them. "So, did you sleep well?" Setsuna shook her head in amazement in reflection of what already appeared to be a chaotic lifestyle. How ironic.

"Yes, I slept wonderfully. And I have to thank you. I haven't been able to sleep at that hotel. I'm glad I found a place to stay and all, but it's hard to sleep when the people in the next room over are up all night yelling in that squeaky............" suddenly she faltered. Everyone was staring at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, and when she realized what she had been about to say, her eyes became as large as saucers. _Heh. That's cute_. Robin chuckled as Setsuna's cheeks suddenly bloomed a rosy red.

"Uhmm. Never mind." She mumbled. She was biting her lip, and she reached out to pick a mug up off the counter, staring hard at it to try and cover her confusion.

"Well...," Robin cleared his throat and glanced sternly at BB, who was snickering into his hand. He waited to get Setsuna's attention before continuing. "I talked to the others last night. We all agree that you should stay with us." Setsuna's face shot straight up to stare at him in shock. "We'll still want to see what you can do, other than deflecting food missiles." He paused as she turned to smile at the two goofballs who were still lying on the floor, wiping the eggs from their heads. "The last decision is yours, of course, but if you don't object then Cy can take you to get your things from your hotel room." He inclined his head towards the stunned girl. It seemed that everyone (with the exception of Raven) was holding their breath waiting for her answer.

"I—I don't know how I can possibly thank you." The room erupted in an explosion of hurrahs. Setsuna once again found herself buried in one of Star's bone-crunching hugs. BB had turned into a puppy and was running around the girls legs, yipping excitedly.

"BOOYAH!!!! Alright, let's get a move on!" And before the girl could depressurize her crushed lungs, he had grabbed her shoulders, spun her right around, and was heading her for the stairs that would take them to the T-Car.

Setsuna's head was spinning so fast that she couldn't think of where to put her next foot down, much less which words should come pouring out of her mouth. She managed to pull her befuddled thoughts together when she saw the T-Car. Eyes bright and sparkling, she approached the beauty with arms outstretched.

"She's gorgeous!!!" Her delight was evident in the way she ran her hands lovingly over the frame. Cyborg beamed in fatherly pride. He couldn't ask for a better reaction.

Once they had returned from gathering her things and moving them to her room, everyone retired to the training room.

"I guess it's time to see what you're made of, huh?" Robin was the first to approach the girl, while Raven set up the obstacle course. "Nervous at all?" The girl nodded, standing like an errant child with her hands clasped behind her back. But she didn't look down, and there was no fear in her eyes. "I guessed you might be. But don't worry. Just give it all you've got. Raven will be looking into your mind every once in a while to make sure nothing is going wrong. Is that Alright?" The girl smiled her confidence and nodded.

"Dude, do you even know what your power is?" BB had snuck up on them as a mouse. They didn't expect the reaction they got. Setsuna's eyes glazed over as her power began to unleash the bonds she kept on it. Something spiraled through her mind in a never ending chorus of a thousand voices that repeated one word in a million different times and ways.

"Chaos."

**Got any opinions? Think it sucks? Think it could be better. Go ahead and say so. Review, please!!!!**


	9. Chaos incarnate

_Italics are thoughts. Yadda yadda yadda. You get my drift, right?_

Setsuna stood at the starting line while Raven and Robin finished programming the obstacle course. BB and Cy were already cheering her on from the sidelines, assuring her that she had nothing to fear. She didn't know about that. A feeling of apprehension raced through her veins. Chaos was what she called her power, because that was what the voices called it. For whenever she used this power, voices surged through her mind, drowning out everything but the focus she wanted, and chanting that word in a lulling song that captured her in its vastness. She looked to the two cheering teens for comfort and they flashed her two of their biggest smiles.

"Go on girl, you can do it. Let's see what ya got!!!" Cy was pumping his hands into the air. She nodded shakily and turned back to the starting line.

"Are you ready?" Robin glanced at the tanned girl, who seemed to be caught somewhere between a laugh of eagerness, and the desire to throw up. She nodded at him; face tilted up towards the sun as she tried to let its warmth re-infuse her. _You can do this. There's nothing to worry about. You're physically fit, and you've got a good handle on your powers._

"Go!!" Robin screamed, and it was on. Setsuna took off running as large metal disks began shooting from every direction. Explosions of stone had her dodging left and right. _Not yet. Not yet!_ A large rock clipped her in the forehead. Another came firing after the first, but suddenly she turned to face it. There seemed to be maroon bolts of electricity surrounded her, flashing like the wrath of a god. It shot out at the rock, causing it to explode into a thousand fragments. Beast boy and Cyborg cheered, doing odd victory dances that would have had her on the floor laughing if she hadn't been dodging laser guns at the time. Little by little, she let them see what she could do, creating mayhem on the course with one object at a time. But she was fast growing tired of taking out one object and having two more replace it. She finally decided that enough was enough. After ducking behind a large rock which several disks exploded on, she stopped for just a second. _Let it come._ Her thoughts raced around each other as she let her power surge throughout her small frame. **_Chaos._** Thousands of voices murmured to her, chasing themselves around her head. All became still. There was nothing here that could harm her. She felt nothing. Not fear. Not anger.

They noticed the difference immediately as she came floating out from behind her large boulder. There was no emotion to her eyes. Even Raven could not keep her emotions from showing in her eyes. Her face and voice never really changed unless she was surprised by something, but she couldn't keep them from showing just the tiniest bit in her eyes. Setsuna, however, seemed almost blind. As several more metal disks hurtled in her direction, she turned to watch them approach, but appeared to disregard them. The others were no longer cheering her on, but staring in horror as one of the disks ripped towards her, intent on smashing her skull. But as they each came within a certain distance from her, they spun off, against all odds. She treated the entire obstacle course in this fashion. The machines that were supposed to shoot the metal disks unaccountably broke down or shorted out. The laser guns suddenly turned on each other and the boulders being launched through the air. When a large chasm opened up at her feet, she took to the air, wiping the emptiness from her face. In its place was a look of fierce joy. Robin clearly heard her from the small microphone he had given her.

"Nothing can hold back chaos. The sky is my domain. My home. My love." A shudder ran up Robin's spine as the passion in her voice coursed through his nerves. They all watched her in silence now, but when she finally finished (leaving the obstacle course in need of major repairs) the most BB could say was "wow."

"Most glorious flying, my friend!! Your joy of flight rivals those of my people. On Tamaran, even a child can know the joys of flight."

"Duuuude. That was awesome!" Beast boy had his arms in the air. "But do your powers always do that? I mean, when you blew up that one rock, almost all of the smaller pieces came flying over here. I had to turn into a turtle to duck and cover."

"Yes. Your powers are very controlled, but they won't do us any good if every time you knock something out of the air, it comes after one of us." Robin hated knocking the look of pride off of the young woman's face, but he had to think for the best of the team.

"Well, they don't always do that. As long as I have a target, then my powers won't ever hurt any of you. You see," she paused to consider her words, trying to think of the best way to make them understand something that was instinctive to her. "My powers are meant to cause the most chaos possible. If I have a target to aim the chaos at, then all of my energy goes towards that target. If I don't have a specific target, then it goes, well......everywhere. Sooooo. Ok, I've got it. Say you're fighting the Hive. I've seen you fight them on the news all the time. You're fighting them, and Mammoth goes to punch one of you. I unleash chaos on him, and he ends up punching himself. Or perhaps he ends up punching Jinx while she's casting one of her hexes, and she in turn hits Gizmo, who's little power pack shorts out and shocks him and any of his team mates near him, taking them out of the action."

The Titans all stared dumbfounded at the girl's statement, and she looked around at them apprehensively, wondering how badly she had done. After their initial shock at such an odd possibility wore off, they all regarded her with different expressions. BB's was one of pained remembrance. Setsuna hadn't been the first one to destroy the course in an attempt to prove herself. Raven's expression was devoid of emotion, as always, but Cyborg was still staring in shock at all of the electronics that she had short-circuited. If she could actually do that to Gizmo, it would make his day. Starfire was clapping her hands in glee. It was Robin, however, who Setsuna locked her gaze on. Would he think she was too much of a danger?

He noted her gaze and smiled his reassurance, eliciting a smile in response. After looking at the others to gain their opinions, he held out his hand to her.

"We're still on a trial basis, but we'd love for you to stay with us. And maybe, if things work out......" He could say no more. Setsuna had reached out to take his hand, an incredulous smile on her face. Somehow, she ended up throwing her arms around him with a cry of joy and burying her face in his chest. She wouldn't cry. She refused to cry in front of anyone if she could help it. But ever since Melissa had come into their lives, she had suffered one disappointment after another. Being abandoned was just the icing on the cake. She had her friends, but she never really let any of them get too close. Letting them get close meant letting them see the heartache that she suffered. Letting anyone get close meant seeing them worry about her, and knowing that even if they had fun for awhile, they would end up feeling bad when she had to go home. Though she always felt sorrowful to return home after having fun with her friends, that didn't mean she had to ruin things for them.

Knowing that these five were willing to give her a chance was something that overwhelmed her senses. Rather than let them see the moisture gathering in the corner of her eyes, she hid behind the only shield available to her.

Robin stood stock still, as though her touch had wiped any possible thought or action from his mind. Raven was amused by the shocked/panicked look on Robin's face, and out of curiosity, she allowed her empathic abilities to wash over Robin. Yes, he was somewhat panicked. Starfire had hugged him before, and he had been a little embarrassed. But this was different. As the girls smooth arms wrapped around him, pinning his own arms to his sides, something akin to an adrenaline rush charged his system. Her fingers gripped the back of his uniform, sending waves of want running through him. Raven pulled her hood up to hide the tiny smirk her round lips had formed. Robin was completely entranced by this girl, who probably didn't have a clue.

Slowly, Robin reached up as far as he could, and gently patted her back, strongly aware of the feel of his arm around her curvaceous waist. _Curvaceous? I didn't think I even knew that word. _He shifted awkwardly, trying to get her to realize that everyone was staring at them. Finally she pulled back, though she didn't seem embarrassed in the least. She turned to look at them all, her smile of gratitude bringing a smile to everyone else's face. Even Raven's!!!

"Thank you. All of you. I..." She shrugged, completely at a loss for words. Cyborg patted her on the back a couple of times.

"Don't worry about it. We know." She smiled up at him, and then back at the others. Once this was settled, it was decided that Starfire and Raven would take her out to find furnishings for her room, and help her replenish her wardrobe. While it was true she had bought some clothes at the sale, it's no surprise to anyone that even on sale the mall's clothes could be fairly expensive. While they were out, Setsuna had rarely a moment to pause and consider her good fortune. She wasn't one to go crazy over shopping, but she couldn't deny the fun she was having looking around at all the crazy room decorations available. And the clothes that Star kept choosing for her were far outside the range of clothes she normally wore. Skirts weren't really her thing; she never had enough occasions to dress special. In Star's opinion, you didn't need a special occasion to show off a particularly lovely skirt. As long as it looked good on you, you might as well have fun with it. And Setsuna did let the red haired alien talk her into several beautiful skirts and dresses, both full length, and what could be classified as a miniskirt.

Once they had gotten back, unpacked everything, and gotten rid of all the trash, it was late enough to think about dinner. To head off an argument that was sure to develop, Raven declared irritably that they all head out for pizza. Oddly though, Setsuna declined.

"I really appreciate it, but I'd rather get my room squared away. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and have that stuff spread out all over my floor for me to trip over and break." They nodded their heads respectfully, and were about to head out, when Robin also decided to stay behind.

"I've still got some research to do. Not to mention I promised the chief of police I'd send him a report on our last take-down of Cinderblock. They need to tighten up security in that place. I don't see how they can keep letting him escape." The others were surprised, but unwilling to give up on pizza, and a well deserved night out, they promised to bring some back, and headed for the car.

Robin stood in the doorway, watching his team-mates take off. Then he turned to face the only other person in the tower. He wasn't exactly sure why he had wanted to stay behind, but what he had said about further work was an out and out lie. The only thing he knew was that he'd experienced a vague need to stay behind if she was going to. _No, it doesn't' have anything to do with her. Does it?_

**Well, what do you think will happen? Is Robin falling for this lady of chaos? And does she have any feelings for him? Review any ideas, criticisms, or praise. I am eager to hear your words of wisdom (or your crushing insults. Heh heh.) **


	10. Just one kiss

_Italics are thoughts. I don't own the Teen Titans. Get it, got it, doubt it._

_Just kidding._

She watched him standing in the doorway, arms crossed, lost in thought as his friends departed. Why had he chosen to stay behind? As judgmental as it might sound, she didn't buy the story he had cooked up for the rest of the Titans. He had something else on his mind, and when he turned to stare at her, her suspicions were confirmed. His eyes were glazed over, in the manner of one who is not really seeing the world around him, but rather, is looking inside himself for something.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Setsuna finally decided there was nothing for it but to say something.

"Soooooo." Robin looked at her, though his eyes were still slightly out of focus. "I guess I'd better get to work if I expect to make my room anywhere near decent by the time I go to bed. With that, she turned to go. Robin watched her go, only taking in half of what she was saying. He couldn't help but notice the rhythmic swaying of her hips, and the way the fabric of her skirt mimicked her movements.

Raven had told them all how Starfire, against Setsuna's vigorous protests, had persuaded the girl to wear some of her purchases home. He'd barely been able to keep from staring when she had come in the doorway, wearing a chocolate brown crimped style skirt, and a shirt that had the words "You aren't drunk until you're falling off the floor" scrawled across the back. Finally, Robin snapped out of it in time to see her reach the foot of the stairs.

"Hang on". He sprinted lightly after the girl. She turned halfway so that she could look comfortable across her shoulder at him, one eyebrow raised to show that he had her attention. _When does he not have your attention? _"I'll help you. You'll be able to get done a lot faster with two sets of hands at work. And if you need help putting anything together, or hanging something on the wall, I'll already be on hand." He smiled so charmingly that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was quite capable of doing those things herself. _Besides, it's not like you'd mind having him in your room, would you? Not in the least. _She resisted the urge to let a slightly wicked smile tug at her lips. She had no idea where these thoughts came from, and could suppress them about as easily as you could keep water from running downhill.

"Sure, why not. I'd really appreciate the help." And she paused a moment before sending a winning smile his direction. He melted, and for just a minute, let himself enjoy the emotion that was turning his knees to jelly. Like a gentleman, he offered her his arm, and though she laughed, she willingly slipped her arm through his.

Once they had reached her room, they set to work, opening packages and discussing where each item would look its best or have the best effect. He helped her spread out the new sheets she had gotten on her bed, and nearly died laughing when she somehow managed to get herself entangled in her new black satin covers. As they worked, they sat, companions of the same project, and talked of inconsequential things. Such as what movies they liked, what they thought of their friend's peculiarities, and their hobbies. He learned that she had been taking dance lessons since she was very young. And she didn't take just the normal ones, such as tap and ballroom dancing. She joined any dance class that she could get her hands on besides ballet. It just wasn't her style. She had been taking a few martial arts classes, although she admitted willingly that she wasn't really proficient with them. Hours passed in this way, both talking less and less as time went by. It was 10:30 by the time they finished, and the other Titans still weren't home. The two young people lay on her floor, simply enjoying the peace and listening to the wind whistling past her open window.

"Beast Boy must have dragged them out to a party or something. I hear a new club opened up downtown and it's supposed to run all night. BB will most likely be trying to impress all the girls with his macho-ness, and failing miserably". Setsuna giggled once, then continued to do so when Robin raised an eyebrow at the girlish sound.

"Hmm. I like that. It's very musical." He grinned viciously when she blushed at the comment, but it also made him wonder. He couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of pleasure whenever he made her blush. She was such a forthright person that she rarely felt the need to blush if something embarrassing happened to her. But she certainly blushed enough when she was given a compliment, which made him think that she didn't receive them that often. But why? Anyone with eyes could tell that she was pretty, and talented as well.

As though she could read his mind, she turned to face him slightly, a faint blush still coloring her cheeks. He lay on his back at the moment, arms propping up his head while he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. She lay on her side facing him, one arm draped across her side, the other curled up under her head, so that the side of her face wasn't resting on the floor. She somehow got the feeling that his thoughts were on her, though she couldn't imagine why they would be. _You like him._ Yes, she knew she liked him, but that didn't mean that he liked her. _It's a possibility._ Well, maybe. She relaxed a little, letting her mind drift away, towards the friends that she had made this day, and the home she had found with them.

Starfire was like a kid sister, despite the fact that the alien girl was most likely older than she was. Star was enthusiastic, bright eyed, optimistic, and definitely someone Setsuna would enjoy spending time at the mall with. Star was also someone who would understand her own intense joy of flight. She couldn't help the broad smile that crossed her face when she remembered just how eagerly Star had questioned her about her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and thoughts on boys. She had confessed to Star that boys were a most confusing puzzle to her. Beast Boy was most definitely the younger brother of the group. He was the best friend who would stop at nothing to make you laugh if you were down. She chuckled a little, remembering the green changelings antics, and caught Robin looking at her, trying to think of what could be so funny. She wondered how much quieter the tower would be, and how much more somber its teammates, if not for the shape shifter. Raven was a total enigma. That was all there was to it. But in time, Setsuna liked to think that they might be friends. They had at least two things in common. The first was their love for books. When she had still been living with her parent's, her favorite place to hang besides the mall had been the Books-a-million. There, she could grab something that looked interesting, curl up like a little cat in one of their complimentary chairs, and go undisturbed for hours. She also shared Raven's love for the arcane, simply because her own power, chaos, was the source of all magic. No longer, for the beings of this universe had found a way to harness it and tame it, giving it order with the use of incantations and spoken words. But the essence of magic itself was ultimately drawn from chaos. And she had seen the interest in Raven's eyes when the dark girl had been watching Setsuna spin rocks from the air on the obstacle course. Cyborg was most definitely someone Setsuna could hang with and feel just fine. She thought of him as the big brother of the group, and a spark of warmth ignited in her whenever she thought of his love for his "baby". An artist, by her opinion, was someone who put their heart and soul into what they loved, be it singing, writing, acting, dancing, or just creating. And Cy's T-car was a masterpiece.

_And what about Robin??_ She sighed, turning to look at him once more, and found him staring back at her. She felt startled. Had he been staring at her the entire time? She had avoided thinking about him because he caused a whirlwind of emotions that she couldn't really explain. It was similar to the crush she had once had on dance instructor, but much stronger, and much more...sincere? She wasn't terribly sure how to sort it out. But this time it was much more difficult to avoid with him sitting not but two feet away from her, looking for all the world as though he were waiting for her to take some sort of action. He cocked an eyebrow at her again, a silent question that read quite clearly "why are you staring at me?"

It wasn't his looks that really intrigued her, though he was certainly eye candy enough. With his spiky black hair and the anonymity that went with his mask, he was décor enough for any room that had ladies in it. But that wasn't it. He was a gentleman, a leader, and a friend rolled all into one. There was also a subtle hinting that he could be something more.

She suddenly jerked back as he moved right in front of her face.

"Ummm. This is about the fifth time I've asked you why you're staring at me." She brushed a lock of hair from her cheek and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry. I was...thinking." Sitting up, she turned her face to look out the window to cover her confusion, and something caught her eye. In her excitement, she reached over to Robin to get his attention.

"Look! A shooting star!" She closed her eyes to make a wish. Robin could hardly form a rational thought. Most likely she had simply meant to grab his arm to make him look. Somehow, her hand landed on his thigh. And stayed there. He felt something hot and charged rush through his body, like an adrenaline rush mixed with poison, packed with caffeine, and enough stimulants to put even someone like Batman on the moon. He sat up, and when she felt the movement, she jerked. Realizing where her hand had been, she quickly drew it back. It was an honest mistake, and she saw no reason why she should be blushing, but the simple contact had sent chills up her spine, and naughty thoughts racing across the front of her eyes like wildfire. She brushed the images aside, and when she had finished, noticed that he had moved even closer to her. Uncertainly, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Uhhmm. Robin?" He leaned farther forward, the expression on his face the one of someone torn between logic and emotion.

"Setsuna, I know this sounds like we're rushing things a bit, but..." he froze, and an image flashed to the front of her mind. It was a recurring image that always came to her whenever she was about to make a life altering decision. She stood on the brink of a deep chasm. If she made the right choice, she would fall over the brink into the unknown, still alive and ready to take the next plunge that came her way. To make the wrong decision meant that a wall appeared, barring her escape, and pushing her onto the rocks below. It was a frightening image, but quite accurate. She considered Robin, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"Would you like to go out with me?" _Well. I didn't expect that._ She nodded, trying to find the words to express the exultation flooding her mind.

"I'd like that more than I could say." She had figured that would have been the end of this trauma. He would smile, ask her where they should go, tell her what time he would get her, and that would be that. So why was he leaning even closer to her. Involuntarily, she leaned back, glad that she wasn't in a cross-legged position. When he finally came to a stop, he was on his hands and knees, and she was leaned back with her legs curled underneath him.

He felt the want swarming all other thoughts under, but he would never, could never, force himself on someone. He could see curiosity warring with uneasiness in her eyes, and knew that if he ever brought fear to those delicate features, he would hate himself for eternity. Knowing that if he did this much longer, she might begin to grow worried, he leaned over until his lips brushed her earlobe. Her breathing hitched, causing even more pressure as her firm, curved chest rose with her sudden intake, taking away any distance between their bodies.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was hushed with longing, but the air crossing her ear and neck sent a chill down her spine that nearly immobilized her. _What?!? I definitely didn't expect this!_ Wordlessly, she nodded, and his hand slid slowly up her side. Crimson eyes widened in sudden understanding. He was the one that had trailed ice up her side that night! She had been sure it was a dream, but his touch removed all doubt from her mind. His muscles slid against hers as he drew back a little, but when he finally had her fully in his sight, he hesitated. Her eyes shone with excitement, and apprehension. He wanted to banish that look from her face. To make her sure that she never had a need to be apprehensive around him. That she could trust him with her life, and more.... Somehow, he instinctively understood what she was feeling in that moment. There was no denying the way he had seen her watching him. But after what she had told them, he knew. She was eager to explore something that she had never experienced before. It was her nature to hold the world in wonder, and every new experience was a treasure. But it was also her way to cause other people as little pain as possible. And she was tired of being left. Tired of being abandoned by people she thought she could trust. She was worried that she might fall, and no one would be there to stop her. She was afraid that if she let things go to far, he would abandon her like everyone else had.

"I would never. I will never." His lips brushed hers with a tenderness that she hardly recalled seeing. Often on her rambles through the city, one of her friends had brought their boyfriends with them, and she had watched their make out sessions with curiosity if nothing else. They hadn't exactly go out of their way to avoid the public when they "got lost in the moment". What she had seen from them was nothing like this. They had mashed their lips against each other, mouths roving everywhere except where they were supposed to be, hands groping, tongues lashing. There was no gentleness to it, and to tell the truth, it had somewhat unnerved her. Was that what love was supposed to be? No. She refused to believe it. And she was glad, because Robin was nothing like them. The pent up emotion in his words, his desire to put her at ease, and the warmth of his body. They were intoxicating in a way that made it near impossible for her to restrain herself. His words only enhanced the already tense atmosphere. Her movement was as sudden as a cat pouncing, evidence that she'd had no luck restraining herself.

His mind exploded. It was like fire! It was nothing he had ever experienced. He was drowning the sea of emotions driven by his own sexuality. He knew it was his hormones trying to drive his thoughts, but in this moment, he didn't want to worry about it. It was only his need to show Setsuna that she could trust him that kept him from giving in to the fire burning in his veins. He wanted to clutch her to him and crush her lips to his. He wanted to..............._NO! I won't frighten her. This is too soon. We haven't even gone out yet! _Slowly, carefully, he broke the contact. One kiss. One kiss had brought Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans and one of the most composed people in the world, crumbling. Sweat ran down his forehead as he fought his desires. He had never experienced anything this...............violent, before. She leaned back beneath him. All he would have to was lean forward and let his emotions spill over her. But then she might never open up to him. Only one kiss. A smile broke the pensiveness of his thoughts. _She's blushing like a schoolgirl._

And indeed she was. She had never been kissed before. Not even casually. She was what her mother had used to call a late bloomer. Guys had loved having her as a friend, because she could be one of the guys and still listen to their problems. But this? None of them had seen her as capable of something like this. This could be addictive.

"Well." Robin stood in one fluid motion and held his hand out to her. She gratefully took it, if only to keep him from seeing the trembling in her legs.

"Yes?" She didn't see why he was being so awkward. She couldn't help but smile at him, which seemed to wipe the worries from his mind. He stepped forward and placed the lightest of kisses on her forehead.

"Goodnight. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."


	11. Going out

Well guys. I've come a pretty long way so far. Sorry that my updates are getting so slow, but my computer just recently got fried in a lightning storm. My surge protector either didn't do what it was supposed to, or the modem got fried through the phone cord. Don't ask me, I know next to nothing about computer mechanics or circuitry. Anyhow, I haven't been getting many reviews, and I'd kind of like for everyone to let me know what's up. I'm not holding out for universal popularity, but I'd like to get some opinions on the subject. I'll take anything. I hope you enjoy.

_I don't own the Titans. Italics are thoughts. You know the drill._

The next morning was a fairly late one, since the other Titans didn't end up getting home until 1 o'clock. Robin was already in the kitchen by the time Setsuna got up, sipping a cup of coffee and staring at the tabletop. He smiled at her when she entered, and smiled even broader when she returned it with a shy smile of her own.

"Well, it looks like we'll have the tower to ourselves for a little while. I wouldn't be surprised if the others sleep in till three. They looked pretty rough when they came in." He chuckled to himself.

"You were still up when they came in?" The green haired girl claimed the seat next to him.

"No. I was sleeping like a baby. But it's difficult to sleep through doors slamming, angry girls yelling, animal calls, and the sound of a blaster."

"A blaster!" she wore a frown of concern. She would have said more, but he placed his hand on her shoulder with a laugh.

"Nothing to worry about. Just the normal sibling rivalry that goes on here. Only here, it's a bit more energetic. From what I gathered, BB talked them into going to that party. Unfortunately, everything didn't go that smoothly. BB decided that as a "favor" to Raven, he would send some guys over to keep her company. You know how Raven is. She was off in a corner talking to someone she met who had a bunch of stuff that she wanted. When those guys came over and started hitting on her, she blew a fuse and started yelling at them. When she found out that it was BB who sent them over, the yelling only got louder. Starfire took Raven's side, and Cyborg got drawn in when he tried to break it up. It only made matters worse when one of the guys handed Raven a card that was advertising chest enhancement products. Needless to say, when she got home she was pretty much melting things. They'll probably all be in a sour mood when they get up. By the way," he looked her up and down suggestively, "I love your outfit."

She laughed, bringing a hand up to her chest and looking down at her clothes. She was once again wearing the pale yellow spaghetti strap shirt with matching flare leg silk pants.

"Yeah, well. They're my favorite nightclothes. They belonged to my mother, and now they are mine." Her look became briefly clouded. "Almost everything of hers is mine now." The look cleared when she turned her eyes back on him. "It's strange, but nothing of my mothers was damaged in the fire, even though all of her things were in my room, and most of my things were destroyed." Shrugging, she got up and went over to the stove.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just figured we might be able to avoid a little of the unpleasantness when they wake up, if they had something nice waiting for them." Saying this, she began to pull out everyone's favorite breakfast things. Beast Boy's tofu, Cyborg's natural eggs and bacon, some oatmeal and honey for Star, and Raven's tea. As she bustled about the kitchen, searching for pans to cook with and glasses for drinks, Robin watched her. She was such a strange girl. _Not like that makes any difference, does it? _He watched her work for a minute, comfortable with the quite and the sound of her humming in the background. Hmmm. That's right, she's in chorus. I wonder what her singing voice sounds like. Finally he stood, going to the sink to wash his cup. She smiled at him; glad to know he wouldn't leave someone else to do all the work, and somewhat surprised when he even began to wash the dishes that she had done with.

The smell of food drove the other Titans from their lonely rooms to the bright, airy kitchen, where a feast awaited them. Setsuna stood on the top step of a stepladder, arms loaded down with the materials needed for biscuits, looking for all the world as though she were about to lose her balance. They called it correctly as she tried to back down the ladder and lost her balance, toppling over backwards, bags, bottles, and canisters spilling out of her arms. _Augh! I knew I shouldn't have done that. This is going to hurt. And I dropped all the flour. Wouldn't it be funny if I ended up covered in flour, looking like one of those fake ghosts in the movies?_ But the floor never came, and neither did the explosion of white powder that she was expecting. She found herself sitting on the back of something very large that was covered in thick, shaggy hair. A green grizzly bear looked up to where she was sitting on its back. When she looked around for her scattered materials, they were all encased in black energy, and heading towards the counter. She couldn't help but laugh when Cyborg came over and lifted her off of BB's back, the same way a father lifts his child off of a Carousel creature.

"Thanks." Beast Boy changed back, grinning at her.

"Good thing you had a cushion to land on. Duuuuude. Sweet!" It seemed he had finally noticed the food lying on the table. "Who did this?" He grinned as he found a seat at the table near the tofu.

"Guilty." Setsuna raised her hand. "Now you guys enjoy. I'm going to go see if Robin doesn't want anything to eat. If you're looking for your tea Raven, it's already on the stove." With a wave of her hand, she walked through the doorway, headed for the training room. The boys dug in to their feast, never pausing once to notice anything. But Raven noticed an odd feeling drifting off of the girl in waves. A feeling that she recognized vaguely as one that most young people get when they first fall in love with someone. Shrugging, she sipped her tea. Nice and hot, just as she liked it. But Raven wasn't the only one who had noticed something odd. Starfire entered the kitchen wearing a puzzled expression on her face. Since the boys were busy stuffing their faces, Star naturally went to Raven for answers.

"Friend Raven. I am most puzzled by Robin's behavior. When I awoke this morning, I passed him in the hallway. We exchanged the earthly good mornings, and then I asked him about his evening with Setsuna. His face became pink, and he became extremely fidgety. I believe he was embarrassed about something. But why should he be embarrassed?" Raven didn't smile, but her tone sounded highly amused.

"I guess Robin and Setsuna did something while we were out. Honestly, it's not really any of our business." And with that, she closed the matter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breakfast was over, and everyone headed to the training room for a quick morning workout. Normally, Robin was the first one there, but to everyone's surprise, he was pacing the halls outside the training room doors. Beast Boy was the first to approach their pensive leader.

"Dude. What's up? And where's the music coming from?" Robin looked up at his gathered teammates, a thoughtful frown.

"Oh. Setsuna went in there a little while ago. Said she wanted to do her morning workout. And I've been thinking about something, but I guess it'll have to wait. Come on. Let's get to work." He turned, opened the door… and got the shock of his life. In fact, they all did.

Setsuna had the room covered in flashes of colored light (where the stage lights were coming from, no one could tell), and she was wearing a ballet dancers silver body suit and black arm and leg warmers. In the midst of all her flashing lights, she was performing a very vigorous dance routine that spanned across several different styles of dance. She had a dancers body, and was able to flex into the most incredible positions. The thing that had most of the Titans jaws hitting the floor was the fact that there was a fair amount of sexuality to the dance she was performing. The song playing was something Robin hadn't heard before, but had a fairly arousing beat to it, and a suggestive theme. Sweat poured down her tanned skin, streaking her dark green hair and making it stick to her face and neck as she worked to keep her routine in time with the music. This was obviously not the first song that the girl had been dancing to, since the air around her was muggy from the heat being generated by her body. She twirled, spun her hips, and gyrated around the floor, looking like she was a trained music video dancer. For all the Titans knew, she was.

She didn't realize that she had an audience until the music stopped and she paused for some water. Snatching a towel up off of the floor, she squirted a stream of water into her mouth and caught the other Titans expressions. Unable to figure out what they were staring at, she finally turned their stares back on them.

"What?" She ran the towel over her hair, attempting to stem the flow of sweat. "Yuck. I need a shower. Sorry I took so long. Did any of you need to use the room?" After a few seconds, Beast Boy nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm done, and if you'll give me a moment, I'll open the windows and let a breeze through." Without missing a beat, she waved her hands and every window opened, allowing a crisp breeze to flow through the room. Turning to go, she was met by a very awestruck Beast Boy.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that???? You looked just like those dancers on MTV!!"

"Oh." She smiled. "I've been training as a dancer for quite some time now, and like to think I've gotten pretty good at it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go grab a shower. I feel all sticky." She shuddered a little, and with that, left the rest of her teammates in total silence. After a few minutes had passed, and Setsuna was out of sight, Robin cleared his throat.

"Well. We should get started."

Robin paced his room, dressed down for the occasion, his suit still swinging from the force with which his anxious hand had hung it on the door. Ten minutes, and he would go and get Setsuna. He prayed that she'd have fun. It had taken him hours to think up everything that they were going to do, and he prayed that she wouldn't be offended by his choice of a night out. He tugged at the long sleeve shirt he was wearing, since the nights were starting to get a little chillier. A pair of baggy faded blue jeans hung around his waist, with a black belt tucked through the loops to keep them cinched up where they should be. It would be uncommonly embarrassing to have them fall down on his first date with this girl. Speaking of which…he had been so busy agonizing, that he hadn't realized what time it was. He smiled and let his worries drop. Time to go get the girl of the hour.

She sat in her room, anxiously awaiting her date, and hoping that she looked okay. Once again she looked her bedroom mirror at her choice of clothes. A baby blue, long sleeve shirt with bell sleeves and a v-neckline that looked fairly cute on her, and a pair of chocolate brown flare legged pants. Yes, she conceded that she looked all right. But she'd never been on a date with anyone before, and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

She nearly fell off the bed when the knock on her door sounded, and she quickly combed her fingers through her hair before opening the door.

"Ready?" Robin held his hand out to her, smiling that calm, patient smile of his. Without hesitation, she slid her slim fingers across his palm, entwining them with his.

"I'm ready." She smiled at him, and let him pull her down the stairs and out the door. The other Titans, scattered around the living room, couldn't help but smile as they heard the R-cycle rev up.


End file.
